Fixed at Zero
by Lady Foxtrot
Summary: Strange dreams would haunt her in her sleep but when she awoke, he would be there. What happens when a girl wakes up in an abandoned church and she finds her gaurdian is real and not a figment of her imagination? NightcrawlerxOC.


**Disclaimer:** _I don't own the X-Men. The X-Men belongs to Marvel Comics, and all I own are any OCs that were never part of the canon universe to begin with._

* * *

01.

_The flames were engulfing me, smothering me with their heat. I did not know how long I would be able to last in it. I was just a little girl._

_Alone._

_Scared._

_Only five years old._

_The roof of the house was about to collapse as the fire reached out with one of its yellowy claws and allowed its very life to lick at the piece of wood that supported the roof as a whole._

_I wanted to move but I could not for fear paralyze me. I stared in fright at the support beam that now caught on fire. The fire ate one end of the wood away. I could see it falling down towards me._

_"Sakura!" A woman's voice echoed from somewhere just as the roof collapsed, consumed by the dragon's entire soul._

_And this is where my dreams always end and where my reality would begin..._

My brown eyes snapped open at hearing the voice echoing in my mind. I sat up, feeling slightly cold from beads of sweat-no-from the cold drops of water trailing down my face. I felt something cold and wet lying in my lap. It was a damp rag. I turned my head to drink in my surroundings.

I was in a room with a badly torn up carpet covering a hard wood floor and old wooden walls with peeling paint that had faded into a smoldering gray color. There was nothing in this room except for the old cot I was laying on, a small bookshelf tucked away in one corner of the room, and a small wooden table with only a candle on it. This was all I could see by the dim light of the candle by my bedside.

I shivered at a small draft coming from some unknown hole in the room and I drew the thin blanket about me. The blanket may be thin but it was a great deal warmer than anything else was in the room, except for small flame on the candle. I slowly rose from the cot and looked over at the table. There was a small bowl filled with water.

Did I have a fever or something? Who had taken care of me? I knew that I would get a terrible fever if my powers were building up inside of me from me not using them, but even then, I would be asleep for a few days.

Taking in a sharp breath, I picked up the candleholder and carried the candle as I walked to the door. The floorboards creaked under my weight, nearly startling me, but I ignored it, continuing.

Once I stepped out of the room, I found myself in a small hallway with other doors, which obviously led into other abandoned rooms.

Curiosity tugged at my soul, urging me to explore the rest of this seemingly abandoned church. Someone has to be in this church for me to have woken up.

I gathered my courage and walked down the ancient hallway, entering the archway that led into the main part of the church. A long faded red carpet sat in the middle of the remaining pews of where people had once gathered for prayers. The room itself was at least as big as an average sized house. But what really caught my attention was the altar set up before the pews. A statue, about my size, stood there with its hands clasped together and its head was bowed in a silent prayer. But the candles that encircled it remained unlit, though I could see thin trails of smoke coming from each of them.

I raised an eyebrow at this. I knew for sure now that someone was here, but who? I approached the altar for a better look. Perhaps if I lit the candles, my savior or caretaker would return?

I took in another deep breath as I closed my eyes and slowly reached my arms out. Two small yellow balls of fire formed in the palms of my hands and with one flick of both of my hands, the two flames grew bigger. All the candles flared to life as my two summoned fireballs disappeared. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the entire room casted in a faint yellow glow of the twelve candles surrounding me. They almost resembled those mysterious will-o-wisp spirits you would often hear about in Japanese Folklore. Or was it Japanese Mythology?

Smiling, I turned my attention back to the praying statue. I may not be much on religion but since I am here, I might as well pay my respects anyways. I gently got onto my knees and bowed my head, clapping my hands twice in the Japanese manner of praying before closing my eyes. I started moving my lips in a silent prayer.

In the very few times that I do pray, I never pray aloud. It is not that I did not want other people to hear, but I had gotten into the habit of keeping my words and thoughts to myself, unless someone spoke to me.

"So, you pray, too?" Asked a voice, coming from somewhere in the darkness of the room.

I felt a chill rising up on my back at hearing the voice and I quickly rose to my feet. I spun around on the balls of my feet, narrowing my eyes as I glanced around the room. The light of the candles seemed to act as a barrier, protecting me from any evil, for the dancing shadows dared not lay a foot in the light.

"Who are you?" I asked. I was surprised to hear my voice so coarse and rough sounding from the lack of usage. Exactly how long have I been out?

I heard something scurrying across the rafters above and I looked up in time to see a shadow, slightly darker than the surrounding blackness, moving inside. That simple movement just made me feels ill at ease. The [i]shadow[/i] continued to move from within the confinements of the darkness until the voice spoke again and I saw a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. "I am the von who saved you."

I almost stumbled at seeing the yellow gaze. My heart practically froze. I took a step back as I heard the soft thudding of someone landing on the ground after jumping from a high ledge. It was then that I saw the figure for the first time as he or it came closer, stepping into the soft glow provided by the surrounding candles.


End file.
